


Introduction note

by Shippinggirl19



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Im still figuring out everything, Its a note, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippinggirl19/pseuds/Shippinggirl19
Summary: Its an introduction of myself and what plan I have!
Relationships: there are none





	Introduction note

Hi im shippinggirl19!!

I dont know what im going to post first or when or if it will be out but I have some ideas but I ask you to be patient with me.

Iv never done this before and my schedule is extremely messy. 

Im thinking of what I want to post first and plan on making all the chapters before posting so it might take a long time

I dont think ill be able to post alot or what type of stuff I'll post but ill do my best.

Thanks for listening bye!!!


End file.
